Waking Dream
by Mia-Ami-Hiroshima
Summary: Serene Blackwater is known as the niece of Sirius Black and the daughter of a well known death eater. What will her years at hogwarts bring her? Fred/OC I like to think I put humor in here
1. Chapter 1

**(Notes/Reminders/Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters only Serene and her family. )**

Italics mean memories. I know it's gloomy to start off with, and the memories are frequent but I want it to be understood just how much Sirius means to Serene, how much time she spent with him in only four years.

A/N: I'm sorry that I havent updated in awhile, I cant log in to fanfiction on Firefox so I'm on basic internet and I couldnt upload for somereason error problems. sorry, anyway heres a new story I figured I'd put something up to keep your interest. I havent really been working on my Covenant story lately.

* * *

><p>"<em>How come we can't see Mr. James and Mrs. Lily anymore?"<em>

"_Because my dear Serene__ they and their son Harry would be put in danger,"_

* * *

><p>My dear Serene, how I miss being called by that so delicately so, peacefully. Now a days it's harshly called showing I've done something wrong or mockingly. Dear god is it wrong to ask to be called sweetly like that once more, just like <strong>he<strong> used to speak it.

"Serene Addison-Jane Blackwater you get your bloody ass down here this second,"

Torture, I hate it, but it must live with me. I gave a sigh before getting off my bed looking briefly at my suitcase before turning to my door and walking down the stairs to meet my father, Aleric. A very befitting name for him if I do say so myself, it means all-powerful which in my families' case he is. If something is done wrong he deals with it, bellowing orders at my mother whom does what he says and enjoys it for some strange reason and then dealing with me. I am, under any circumstance, not allowed to make a mistake for if I do I pay a price. Torture.

"Do you know what you have done!" I looked at my father before bowing my head

"No I do not," Never father, I was never to call him father unless in front of guests.

"YOU'VE BEEN EXPELLED!" his face contorted into an over angered face.

"I'm sorry father I do not understand. I've been expelled from Beauxbatons?" I looked up and regretted it, for a harsh blow to my mouth was given to me. I rolled across the floor before sitting up again and bowing my head once more.

"Yes, and for that you will have consequences," I nodded my head in understanding and tensed my body waiting for the pain.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sirius!"<em>

"_Serene my little darling how are you today?"_

"_I'm okay, Sirius can I ask a question?"_

"_Yes of course,"_

"_Can you be my daddy?"_

"_I don't understand Serene you already have a father,"_

"_Yeah but father doesn't care about me, he never plays with me like you do,"_

"_Alright Serene, I'll be your daddy. But you have to promise not to tell your family,"_

"_I promise!"_

* * *

><p>"Blackwater, what are you doing on this train?" I looked up from my seat and frowned at Draco Malfoy.<p>

"I'm going to this school now Malfoy," I grimaced as the cut on my lip opened again. A whole summer, of nothing but torture, my whole body hurts. But nobody cares, nobody ever cared except. Sirius.

"_You will be going to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. And if you make one more mistake, I swear to god child it will be far worse than these past two months," I bowed my head to my father grimacing at the pain in my body._

"_Yes,"_

"How convenient a new toy to play with," I growled at Malfoy.

"I will not be your plaything Malfoy, that's a guarantee," I stood up from my spot and walked out of the compartment, I will not share a closed space with Malfoy and the atrocious things he calls friends.

"You forgot your things Blackwater," Malfoy snickered probably thinking I hadn't left them on purpose.

"Duh Malfoy, I'm changing" I frowned, probably shouldn't have mentioned that.

"Oh well then why don't I come with you,"

"Hell no!" I yelled at him and swiftly walked down the compartment to change into robes. How that gross bleach blonde git thinks he can get with me, and might I add I'm two years older is just... Repulsive. I'm surrounded by wretched people.

"I miss you," I murmured to myself looking down at a necklace laced through my fingers, before putting it around my neck.

The train gave a jolt, we had stopped the lights went off and I found myself in darkness. Coldness crept in and I knew what it was, I had felt this before. Dementors. I kneeled to the ground with my wand in one hand my necklace in the other.

"Happiest moment I've ever had," I murmured before remembering it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy!"<em>

"_Serene! My adorable little girl,"_

"_Sirius I want to be with you forever and ever,"_

"_Alright we'll be together forever,"_

"_Oh and Remy too, I want to be with both of you till the end of time!"_

"_Alright Serene, we'll both be with you for all time,"_

"_Yay!"_

* * *

><p>A moment in time, a picture in my head of a little girl brightly shining, hugging two older men. Two men she would be with forever, in their hearts in her mind, for them I will always be that little girl. Till the end of eternity, I promise on my life.<p>

When I opened my eyes again the lights were back on and I felt the jolt of the train moving again. I walked out of the room I was in to change and saw someone who looked strangely like...

"Remus?" the figure turned and I smiled, it was him.

"Serene is that you? You've changed," I ran up to him and gave him a large hug.

"You as well, you look better. I'm sorry, recently I haven't been able to visit you, or help you,"

"Oh it's quite alright, have you heard of Sirius' escape?" I looked up quickly. "I suppose not,"

"He's really out of there Remy?"

"Yes, and as far as I know doing alright," I gave a small soft smile.

"That's good; if you ever get in contact with him please tell him I miss him," Remus gave a nod before telling me I should get my stuff, and that the train would be arriving.

As I walked back to my compartment, I couldn't remove my smile. Sirius had survived that place, and made it out, I don't care if it wasn't right to escape, he was innocent anyways. The potter's were his best friends he would never give out the information as to where they were hidden. I wasn't allowed to see them after Harry was born, I had been there for his birth and played with him, but after he and Lilly and James went into hiding.

"What's with the smile Blackwater," Happy moods gone, my smile instantly turned into a frown as I looked at Malfoy.

"None of your bloody business Malfoy," I growled out just as the train stopped, I quickly grabbed my things and left. He ruined my mood; he doesn't deserve to talk to me.

"Oh wow," I looked up at the castle in which was Hogwarts, it was magnificent. I can't believe I didn't go here to start with, bloody father sending me off to France each year.

"Are you Serene Blackwater?" I looked up and saw Snivellus, or Severus Snape. I frowned and nodded looking at him, he gave me a sneer.

"Yeah, professor," I wouldn't call him Snivellus to his face, at least not out loud.

"Then come, you will be sorted first," I sighed, yay me, first to go into the snake pit, pun slightly intended, I would probably be in Slytherin, because of my lineage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry potter that belongs to J.. I only own this story and the characters created within**

I feel bad about not updating in a while, I havent really been working on anything just sitting around doing not a thing sooo here... Again the first few chapters are... excuse my language.. shitty, but I promise it does get better. Review please

* * *

><p>"We have a transfer this year, Serene Blackwater," I groaned as everyone started talking about me as I sat on a stool. My father was well known, but I don't know if anyone even knew he had a daughter.<p>

"Hmm," I shivered slightly as the sorting hat began to talk. "A pure-blood of Slytherin, but you are not of what your family is,"

Great even the hat knows I'm an outcast, that's major rejection right there.

"You're a brave person very courageous, none of what Slytherin is. Though you do have a sly about you. Not right for Hufflepuff, nor Ravenclaw, Loyal and a true friend your place is GRYFFINDOR,"

My heart stopped, I turned into a statue, stone cold fear went through my veins, **He** would kill me when the word travelled.

No one cheered, no one knew what to do, I was meant to be in Slytherin, and everyone knew that. I knew that even if I didn't want to be. The stupid hat was taken off my head and I made my way to the Gryffindor table, when I sat people cringed away from me. I would have frowned but I was in a state of shock, I wasn't a Gryffindor, I would never be one. I knew that, the Gryffindor's knew that, everyone else in this room knew that.

I was, a reject, no matter where I go, I will always be what God intended me to be, an outcast.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why does Father go away for awhile and come back with blood all over him," no not daddy, daddy was Sirius, Father would never be my daddy.<em>

"_He does horrible, bad things sweetie, and you must promise me never to do the things he does,"_

"_I promise, blood's icky,"_

* * *

><p>"FREAK!"<p>

"How could a pure-blood become Gryffindor, it's a disgrace to us Slytherins,"

"I heard she's related to Sirius Black,"

"Do you think it's true?"

"Wouldn't surprise me," I looked up, Harry Potter poor dear Harry. I wish you were older back then, not just a new born. Maybe you'd remember, remember me and Sirius. Remember I wasn't as horrible as I seemed, wasn't a freak.

"Serene, what's wrong?" I looked up at Remus but looked back down quickly. I could always come to Remy when I needed him, and now I needed him more than ever.

"I'm an outcast Remy," I gave a sniff, trying to hold in my tears. I've never cried over something so pathetic, I never cried over the beatings, the curses. I did however cry for Sirius when he was taken, and again when I was forbidden to see Remus.

"Don't you ever think that young Lady," Remus walked up to me quickly. "What would your Daddy say?"

"He would tell me to fight back, to never let what people say get me down," I sniffed again. "But you don't understand Remy, it's always been this way, I've always been rejected like this. Why does God do this to me? Why must I be the only one that bares this pain?"

"You are not the only one Serene, but take the strength from the friends around you and bare it,"

"But I have no friends here Remus, I'm all alone, you're the only one I've got!" I gave a sob and hugged him burying my head into his chest.

"Then I'm the only one you need at the moment, just you wait Serene. In time everything will be put right," I gave a small nod to Remus.

"You've always been there, and I promise from now on I'll be there for you, okay?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way,"

"Miss, Blackwater!" I looked up and saw Snape, how he despises me, and how the despise turns back full force on him. "What is a tincture?"

"A benign medicine that's preserved in alcohol," I looked at him resting my head on one hand.

"Do not sleep in my class," he growled out at me, leaning in close. I sat up; his greasy hair was way too close for comfort.

"Bloody git," I muttered half way to my second class, I wasn't about to say it right outside his door. Knowing him he'd hear me and give me detention, so as the smart person I am, I waited to curse him.

"Hey Harry, do you suppose Snape knows her form somewhere?" I didn't have to look back to know they were talking about me, I was the only one Snape gave a hard time to, besides Harry.

"Dunno, He does seem grumpier but it could just be one of his weird mood swings,"

"You mean his PMS, I'm sure he has that all the time," I muttered to myself walking into Transfiguration. I sat alone, as I did in all my other classes; it seemed as if the teachers wanted me to be alone, never forcing me into a pair.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello little one,"<em>

"_Hi ma'am,"_

"_James, Lilly this is my niece Serene,"_

"_Daddy I'm not your niece!"_

"_Oh right, my lovable daughter,"_

"_It's very nice to meet you Serene,"_

* * *

><p>Lilly, she was beautiful inside and out. James as well, both made the perfect pair, great parents, we might have only met a few times, but we grew close. I miss them, I'm sure Harry does as well.<p>

"Remus, why didn't you let me go against that Boggart?" I looked up at Remus, it was nearing Christmas and I hadn't gotten a letter from my family yet, which means my father doesn't know or he doesn't want to talk to me right now. In any case I won't be going home for the Christmas.

"Because, your fear is the kind which a class of students should not know of,"

"I see because of, Aleric,"

"Yes, because of your fear of your own father I thought it would be wrong for the other students to know,"

"But we all have to face our demon sometime, mine will be this summer, and then soon after when the choice comes for me,"

"The choice to become a death eater,"

"Yes, and of course you know my answer," I looked over to Remus and he gave a nod. "I will never be what my father is; I will not have my hands stained with the blood of innocent people,"

"Your very brave Serene, to go against what should be in a pure-blood family,"

"I will tell him this summer, right before school. Do you mind if I put my things with you?"

"No, but Serene, he will want to kill you!"

"If that is the outcome, then so be it. You know of which things to give to whom, I only ask you to deliver them especially this," I lifted my wrist to show a bracelet. One that was not meant for me, its true owners name lies inscribed into the metal.

"I won't let you die; it is not your time"

"That's up for God to decide, no one else,"

"You don't really believe that do you Serene?" I felt his hand on my shoulder and gave a small smile.

"I do,"


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters only Serene and her family.****)**

Ohmygosh let me just say I am so so so so sorry for not updating in what... a year? almost I know alot of people have either put this story on their alerts or favourited I have a specific folder in my inbox just for all the story favouriting and alerts I get for my stories. I love that it has so many and I feel ashamed to not have worked on any of my stuff in so long.

so here is **Finally** the third chapter to my Harry potter story Waking Dream. Review if you feel like.

Italics mean memories.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mrs. Lily guess what!"<em>

"_What Serene?"_

"_Daddy gave me this necklace, isn't it pretty?"_

"_Yes it's very pretty Serene,"_

"_How's my brother?"_

"_He's fine, just fine,"_

* * *

><p>Just fine, that's what he was when he was still in your womb, Safe and not known. My god brother, in theory.<p>

"Merry Christmas!"

"Oh merry Christmas, have you opened your presents?"

"Of course,"

Christmas is gloomy; the happy smiles as people opened their presents on this morning should be washed away.

"Merry Christmas Serene," I'm only happy on this day for a few minutes in a long time.

"Merry Christmas Remy," I held a neatly wrapped box out to him. In exchange I got my only present for this holiday.

"You've changed Serene," I looked up at Remus as I put my new bracelet on, my present. "You used to be full of cheer and your smiles could go on forever, to anyone even if they didn't deserve it,"

"My smiles are reserved for only two people now," I smiled to Remus, one of my old smiles, my second present for him.

"Did she even get any presents?"

"I don't think so; there wasn't any with her name,"

"She could have gotten plenty just didn't want us Gryffindors to see,"

"Probably,"

The words mean nothing to me; I don't want presents from anyone but Remus and Sirius. I don't need something petty without meaning from my parents; I would just throw it away.

"She never seems to smile," I listened more hearing Harry's voice.

"I wonder why," his female companion was with him. Granger I think is her name.

"Maybe her teeth are rotten,"

"Ronald that's stupid, her teeth are fine. She talks, she just doesn't smile,"

"Hermione, maybe she doesn't have anything to smile about,"

"Or maybe she thinks she's too good to give us smiles,"

"Ronald,"

I had a dream, in which Harry's parents had never died, and Sirius was not put blame for something he did not do. I wonder now, if my life would be different, would I smile for friends that I don't have?

"It doesn't matter," I muttered, nothing will change the past, and I have nothing to look toward the future for.

Potions was my last class, Snape picked on me worse than ever, he was grumpy, from which I know not.

"BLACKWATER!" it's my fifth year, which means OWLS. I don't need to take them to know what I want to do. I'll become an Auror so I can put the death eaters that deserve it in Azkaban.

I don't care how I did on the tests either, though I'm sure I did well. On the train I sat alone, in silence reading a book, at least I wanted too.

"Hey Blackwater, your dads going to kill you," I looked up to see Malfoy smug as can be looking down on me.

"Really, why? Because you told your father and he told my father that I wasn't in Slytherin?"

"Yep," I shook my head at him.

"You really shouldn't be proud of telling on someone, it's pathetic,"

"You filthy blood-traitor, your just like that uncle of yours," my hands balled into fists. He was getting me very angry, it doesn't help that Remus won't be back next year, and Harry found out all about Sirius being his god-father.

"Goodbye Malfoy," I growled at him glaring and slammed my compartment door shut.

* * *

><p>"<em>He's so cute!"<em>

"_Isn't he, our Harry is such a stunning little boy,"_

"_Do you think I could hold him for a second Mrs. Lilly?"_

"_You can,"_

"_Yay, oh wow he's so tiny,"_

"_Serene I want you to have something to look after for Harry,"_

"_Anything for my baby brother!"_

"_It's a bracelet, give it to him when you know it's the right time,"_

"_Okay!"_

* * *

><p>This bracelet will be given back to him as soon as school starts again, I should not be holding something for someone whom does not like me, nor cares for me.<p>

"YOU VILE WRETCHED GIRL! HOW DARE YOU BECOME A GRYFFINDOR," I didn't say anything, I would only be hurt more, and I wanted to be able to tell him I would not become a death eater.

"You should not be allowed anywhere; you're disgusting I can't believe I gave birth to such a thing,"

"I'm sorry you feel that way Mother," I muttered, my things were packed and at Remus'. I was just leaving.

"Don't call me mother,"

"I understand," I shivered a bit before looking at my father. "I will not become a death eater, my choice has been made it will not change. I understand if you disown me,"

"Wench! Don't ever come back!" I was given a large bruise on my cheek and also cursed close to death. I tried to stay awake.

"Don't touch her, you've disowned your daughter you've no more right to hit her!" Remus came up to me and picked me up taking me in his car and driving me to the station.

"Remus, I told you not to intervene,"

"No you told me, you would probably die. Sirius yelled at me until I came here to stop it,"

"Sirius did?" I looked up at him very much awake.

"Yes, he wouldn't let his little girl be hurt anymore," I gave a soft smile; I was very much awake now.

"I guess God didn't want me to die today, he sent me an Angel for the time being," Remus chuckled at me.

"Angel, I suppose he could be,"

"See you Remus,"

"Serene, you will be coming back to Sirius' house for summer, and every summer after," I smiled again, walking into the train, and into a new beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters only Serene and her family.****)**

I wont say much this chapter, but I want to thank **JoannaAtHogwarts** and **ARobinsSong** for adding my story to their alert list also **JoannaAtHogwarts** and **Chrislover4ever** for adding it as a favourite. And of course to all those who have added it as an alert or favourite before, there's way to many of you to thank properly. I think I'll being doing this for each story becasue it's because of all of you that I want to keep writing.

ugh this chapter looks really short...

Italics mean memories.

* * *

><p>"<em>SIRIUS, DADDY!"<em>

"_It's alright darling Serene, I'll just be gone for a bit,"_

"_But you didn't do anything wrong daddy!"_

"_It's alright,"_

"_BUT YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"_

* * *

><p>No one believes a child; no one cares what we have to think even if what we say is truth. They took him away without remorse, but he's back, he came back.<p>

"My god, what happened to her face?"

"She looks like a punching bag,"

"Why did she even come back, no one wants her here,"

I walked down the hall with people staring at me, at my bruises, judging me. The library was my place of refuge, the books did not judge, they did not whisper or gossip, they were silent. It suited me.

I didn't expect Harry to be here, but he was with his friends. But I knew, I had to give it back to him, it wasn't mine to hold anymore. I walked up to their table and their talking stopped. I unlatched the bracelet from my hand.

"What do you want?" Ron, Weasley I think looked at me disgusted.

"This is yours," I placed the bracelet on the table and looked at Harry directly.

"Yeah right, I don't even know you,"

"It's yours, I've held onto it and now I'm giving it back, it was never mine to hold on to," I turned it around to show the inscription of his name.

"How?"

"It doesn't matter how," I then let out a small smile barely noticeable, and turned away. I gave it back Lilly, there was never a right time, just a when.

* * *

><p>"Where did you get it?" I looked up from my book a few days after and saw Harry. "Sirius won't say anything; he just says to talk to you, that the answers will come,"<p>

"Sirius?" I closed my eyes. "Very well, Lilly,"

"Lilly?" his eyes widened. "M-my mom,"

"Yes, and James, when you were born, they gave it to me to look after. I suppose they knew they would have to go into hiding, that they wouldn't make it,"

"Why would they give it to you, you don't even know my family,"

"My mother's name is Ellivia Blackwater, her maiden name, is Black," His eyes grew wide again. "My uncle, Sirius, is the only family I ever want to have. He took me to meet them, your parents. We grew close in the two years I remember, they were my family, and you were my precious little baby brother, or god brother,"

"God brother, but were only related through Sirius,"

"Yes, and as I've said before he's the only family I want. I was little then, I wanted selfish things, but he gave them all to me. He was there when I needed him, he was my real father, not Aleric, he was never a father to me,"

"So you think of yourself as Sirius' daughter?"

"I don't think, I know I am Sirius' daughter, I always have been and I always will be," I closed my eyes and stood. "When Lilly and James asked me to keep hold of that bracelet for you, I felt it was a very important task, I've done what I need to do. There's no need for you to bother me,"

"I'm not bothering you," Harry smiled at me. "After all, you're my god sister,"

"You don't really believe that, Sirius can be your family, but I will never be a part of that happy circle,"

"Who says you can't be, I know last year I wasn't nice. No one was, we didn't get to know the real you, you're not your parents,"

"That makes no difference now," I started to walk out of the common room.

"Serene, it's painful isn't, not having a family? So why don't you let people in," I stopped and looked back to see Hermione, my eyes grew wide as she smiled at me. "Your smiles are really pretty, won't you smile more?"

"My smiles are only-,"

"Only for who Sirius? Remus? Just because they are there now, we can be there now! I want to be friends," I turned stone still, when she came up and hugged me I tensed. I felt, happy, like the four year old I used to be. I hugged her back after a few minutes.

"See, were not all bad,"

"Mum's going to love you," Ron came around and looked at me. "Sorry I was a git,"

"Not a problem I know worse people," my eyes narrowed. "This reminds me, I have something to do to a slimy blonde git,"

"You're not going to hex him are you?" I grinned at Hermione.

"Of course not," I waved a bye and ran out of the common room, looking for a specific blonde. Oh he was going to get it good, rainbow skin should do it for now, or maybe I should make him yell Gryffindor is his hero every time he tries to speak.

"Hey Blackwater, what's your ugly butt doing down here," I looked and saw the blonde I was looking for.

"Oh nothing," I walked away and muttered the spell.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL!" I dashed off as soon as I heard his scream. I don't know if he's rainbow but he sure was pissed.

I didn't stop until I was safe in the common room, leaning against the portrait breathing heavily.

"Serene, what did you do to Malfoy?" Ron came over.

"Oh you'll see during dinner, and for the next week," I grinned and skipped over to my seat.

"Did you run all the way here?"

"Yes I didn't want him to catch me, he can get mildly angry and fast," I giggled and looked at Hermione.

"We have a room together!" I stared at her before smiling, she was pretty happy about that.

"With who else?"

"Parvati and Padma Patil, but their alright you'll see," I nodded and leaned back on the couch still breathing slightly heavy.

"Who in the bloody hell made Malfoy turn different colors I want to bow at your feet!" I shook my head at Harry and the rest.

"Malfoy's turning different colors?" Ron looked at me; I gave a smug look to him.

"He's a bloody rainbow, it's blinding when it changes," I cursed slightly it didn't work the way I wanted to but it was still funny. I looked up at the two talking and noticed red head twins, probably related to Ron.

"He deserves it, I hope it lasts," Hermione smiled, I shrunk into the couch hoping the twins wouldn't notice me.

"Well, were going to think of a better prank for Malfoy to top our new hero," they left soon after.

"Wow I'm a hero, that's new,"

"Did you mean to do that Serene?" I looked at Harry and smiled.

"Nope, he was supposed to just be rainbow skinned not have it change frequently like a rainbow," I tapped my chin. "I suppose I'll have to fix this spell,"

"You made a spell!"

"Yeah, it's not hard," I shrugged looking around at my new friends; I already felt better being at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters only Serene and her family**

Hey all my Fab Readers. I realize I havent updated in awhile, busy with school and other stuff. So I havent actually been doing much with any of my Stories but I have a long list of Chapters already written for Waking Dream, and a ever lengthening list of people adding this story to their alerts and favourites, so I decided to give you some love and update. :)

I'd like to thank **xXxJoker47xXx**, **Twilight-lover106**, **London265**, **Lessons for Insanity**, **Asiangirl143**, **Twihard811**, **allstarcheergirl**, **Lost In The Arts** For adding my story to their favourites,** xXxJoker47xXx**,** Twilight-lover106**, and **Asiangirl143** for also adding my story to their alerts and** Blood Alchemist23** for adding my story to their alerts, and finally **London265** for adding me as a favourite author **and** Reviewing!.. thanks all so much you guys, It means alot to see how many people like my story.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, however it's short and somewhat just a filler chapter. SO go on and read ignore my rambling! XD

* * *

><p>"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" I turned and looked at Malfoy giving a small snort trying not to laugh, I had skipped dinner the previous night so as to avoid him but it looks like it didn't help.<p>

"I did nothing of the sort,"

"You were the last person I talked to before I became like this!" I looked at him and watched his skin shine of pretty colors.

"So because I was the last one to talk to you I'm automatically blamed for this, how rude," I snorted and turned away.

"Oh just you wait Blackwater, you'll get yours,"

"What you going to do Malfoy, tell your daddy who'll tell mine?" I snorted again and looked at him standing up. "I don't live with my father anymore, so he can't do anything to me," although the bruise on my cheek won't go away for some reason. Malfoy grunted and walked away.

"I love it when they walk," I looked at Ron and frowned, he's talking about Fleur Delacour and her clones.

"I hate them," I muttered looking at Fleur and glaring.

"Why?"

"Because their the reason no one should ever live in France, I went to Beauxbatons before here, they hated me because I wasn't blonde, I wasn't French and because I wasn't part Veela,"

"That's some really stupid reasons," Harry commented, looking at the Ravenclaw table not even paying attention.

"Right, Harry Cho might catch you staring," I looked at him and he coughed and looked away. "Why do I hang out with fourth years?"

"Because were your friends," Hermione grinned before looking down quickly. I turned and saw Viktor Krum looking at her, I grinned and turned back.

"Well, I have Potions, so have fun with your weird crushes," I waved and wandered down to the dungeons.

"Blackwater!"

"What Snivellus," my eyes widened and I clamped a hand over my mouth, but the damage was done, and Snape was pissed.

"Detention, tonight and for the rest of the week, for this little stunt," I grunted and sat down in my seat.

* * *

><p>"So I have detention with Snape, for the rest of the week," I groaned throwing my stuff at the couch and landing on it.<p>

"How'd you do that?" Harry looked at me confused

"I accidentally called him Snivellus," I sat up. "In front of the whole class,"

"Good one, bloody git needs a good laugh at," Ron jumped smiling.

"Yeah, and I get to pay for it," I groaned and sat up. "I should go or I'm going to be late for it,"

"You don't even get supper?" I looked over at Hermione.

"Maybe I dunno yet," I shrugged and started my trudge to the dungeons.

"Your late Blackwater," Snape sneered at me, I looked at him before sitting down.

"Sorry professor," I mumbled out and laid my head on the desk, just as I was about to fall asleep the door slammed open and in walked the red-head twins, plus Malfoy. I gave a groan.

"That's right Blackwater; you're going to be embarrassed by me,"

"There's nothing more embarrassing then you talking to me right now, so I think you're done,"

"Blackwater, you will turn Draco back to his original skin color," I snorted at Snape and sat up crossing my arms.

"Like hell I will, I think his skin has turned lovely shades,"

"BLACKWATER NOW!"

"Fine god,"

"Wait, you did that to him?" I nodded at one twin, the other one smirked at me.

"You're our hero, how'd you do it?" I grinned and turned to Draco.

"Oh just a simple spell," I pointed my wand at him and muttered the anti-spell, though he was a little pink skinned,

"The hell Blackwater! I'm still colored!"

"That's an after effect from it being on so long, sorry the spell isn't perfect. You were my first test subject," I gave a laugh and turned back to Snape.

"Blackwater,"

"What I can't fix it," I looked at Snape.

"Ha-ha don't change that spell at all its brilliant," I grinned smugly at twin 1 and twin 2.

"You three will be cleaning the cauldrons, without magic," Snape walked out of the room with Draco.

"Great house work and I just got away from this too," I muttered and rolled up my sleeves conjuring up some supplies, before working.

"So we know your last name, but what's your first," I looked up at twin 1 who was doing nothing.

"Serene, and yours twin 1, twin 2?" I sat up and looked at them.

"I'm Fred, that's George," twin 1 pointed at twin 2. I nodded and looked at them closely; they were actually pretty easy to tell apart.

"Or since everyone finds it hard to tell us apart we go by Gred and Forge as well," George grinned.

"Ha, clever, uh Fred shouldn't you be doing work?" I looked at him as he picked at his non-existent nails.

"Huh, you think?"

"It'd be a great help," I looked at him.

"Brilliant, but do I have to?" I stood up and looked at him hard.

"I will jinx you," he slightly gulped and walked over to the supplies grabbing things. "That's what I thought,"

"Since when did you start listening to girls Fred?" George look mildly amused as Fred started on a cauldron.

"Since the girl turned Malfoy into a rainbow," I giggled but stopped instantly when they looked at me.

"Hey wait aren't you the girl that's supposed to be in Slytherin,"

"Yes, but I am in no way a Slytherin, all those snotty pure-bloods can go to hell," I grumbled and finished my cauldron. "One down, uh four to go,"

"How in the bloody hell did you get done so fast?"

"Manual labor comes natural to me, unlike you two it seems," I looked at both of them as they scrubbed hard.

"Shut up,"

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy, did you ever participate in a tournament?"<em>

"_Yes dear Serene, one at school. I entered but I was not chosen,"_

"_I bet you would have won,"_

"_We'll never know,"_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>No the ending does not make sense it will once the next chapter is out SORRY_  
><em>


End file.
